


That Finch/Crutchie Cafe AU

by ladylegsenjolras



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylegsenjolras/pseuds/ladylegsenjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finch has had the biggest crush on his best friend Crutchie for as long as he can remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of Tumblr user crutchies' cafe AU (nolightss on AO3). Posted originally on my Tumblr, finchcortes.tumblr.com

Crutchie spotted Finch sitting alone at a table in the dining hall, scrolling through his phone absently while he ate. Crutchie made his way over and pulled out the chair across from him. Finch looked up and immediately broke into a smile when he saw his best friend. He set his phone down next to him, both that and his meal forgotten.

“Heya, Crutchie, what’s up?” he asked, leaning his elbows on the table in front of him. Crutchie propped his crutch up against the table.

“Nothin’ much, I just figured something out,” he said, reaching across the table to take a French fry from Finch’s plate. Finch furrowed his brow, leaning back a little.

“What did you figure out?” he asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

“Y’know how you were tellin’ me that you couldn’t study in your dorm because Elmer is practicing for his vocal final? Well, I figured out where you could come study!” Finch sighed, leaning back in his chair.

“I thought you were going to say something like…never mind. Where is this magical studying place?” Crutchie beamed.

“Jack’s café! I just started working there, and it’s usually pretty quiet. You could get a table all to yourself, and I could bring your favorite tea and a pastry and even quiz you! It’s perfect!” Finch gave a lopsided little smile.

“That does sound perfect…” he mused. “When does your shift start?” Crutchie grinned, taking one more fry before standing up.

“After my last class today. Be there!” he said, pointing a finger at Finch. Finch raised a hand and crossed his heart with his other hand.

“I wouldn’t miss out for the world.”

~

Finch had arrived at the café before Crutchie even got out of his class. He procured a table right next to the counter and spread out his textbook, notebook, and flashcards. The only other people in the café were Specs (who was working the register) and Albert (who was wiping down one of the espresso machines).

“Want something to drink?” Specs asked. Finch waved his hand without looking up from his books.

“Nah, nothing right now, thanks,” he muttered distractedly. Specs shrugged. Albert slung his towel over his shoulder.

“Waiting for Crutchie to get here so he can serve it to you?” he teased. A light blush crept up Finch’s cheeks as he hunched his shoulders.

“N-no…” he choked out. Specs raised his eyebrows. He leaned one hand on the counter to turn to Albert.

“Why would he be waiting for Crutchie?” Albert put an arm around Specs’ shoulders.

“Because, my friend, our dear Finch here has the worst crush I have ever seen. Besides your crush on Romeo, of course.” Finch dropped his head on the table with a groan.

“Albert, please.” Specs gave a sympathetic smile, walking around the counter to stand next to Finch’s table. He put a hand on his friend’s shoulder and gave it a little pat.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Finch. Why don’t you talk to him about it?” he said, very quiet and soothing. Finch shook his head, finally picking his head up.

“I don’t want to ruin our friendship. And that’s the end of that.” Finch pointed a threatening finger at Albert. “And don’t you go telling anyone, especially him. Or I am going to tell Race that you’re the one who’s been stealing the signs on his door.” Albert chuckled, waving a dismissive hand.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. But, uh, the apple of your eye is approaching at 12 o’clock.” All three boys looked up to see Crutchie pushing open the front door. He smiled to see Finch already working. Finch always felt like melting when he saw that smile.

“Oh, I see you’re already set up. I guess that means you’re almost ready for me to quiz you!” he laughed, making his way behind the counter. “Specs, I’m here to take your shift.” Specs stole a quick glance at Finch before nodding. He slipped the apron over his head and handed it over to Crutchie. When the other boy’s back was turned, he looked at Finch and mouthed, ‘talk to him.’ Finch frowned, jerking his head towards the exit. Specs held up his hands in surrender, ducking into the back room to pick up his stuff. Albert just tried very hard not to laugh. When Crutchie turned back around, he noticed the look that Finch and Albert were giving each other. “What’s so funny?” he asked.

“Well, y’see-“

“It’s nothing,” Finch cut in. “Albert was teasing me because he’s great at psych and that’s what I’m studying right now.” Crutchie looked between the two of them and shrugged.

“Well, maybe he can help quiz you, too,” Crutchie said, tying his apron behind him. “Did you want your tea now?” Finch propped his head up on his hand.

“Thank would be great, actually.” Albert rolled his eyes. As soon as Crutchie turned to get the drink, Finch flipped Albert off with his free hand.


	2. Chapter 2

“Last question…answer this one and we can go home…” Crutchie drawled, flipping through the stack of flashcards on the counter next to him. Halfway into Finch’s studying session, he had hopped up on the counter and sat with his feet dangling. Finch covered his eyes with his hands. “What does the Standford-Binet test do?”

“Diagnoses cognitive deficiencies in young children!” Finch said, slamming his hand on the table for emphasis.

“Correct! We have a winner!” Finch sighed in relief and leaned back in his chair.

“Finally,” he breathed. With a quiet grunt, he sat up and began to pack up his books. Crutchie shuffled the flashcards into a neat pile. Grabbing his crutch from where it was propped up next to him, he hopped off the counter. He placed the stack of cards on the edge of the table; Finch grabbed them up and tucked them away in his backpack.

Finch had been studying with Crutchie for hours now. Albert’s shift had ended a while ago, and the store was technically closed. While Finch crammed, Crutchie made his way about and cleaned up. Finch helped with some of the cleaning during his breaks (which Crutchie enforced). Now that Finch had finished, the two of them prepared to leave.

Finch rubbed the back of his neck. Spending hours alone with Crutchie after his “discussion” with Specs and Albert had left him thinking. Surely there was no risk in asking Crutchie on one date, right? If it didn’t go over well, Finch was perfectly willing to pretend it never happened and go back to the way things had been. It had taken him the several hours to muster up his courage, but now he finally felt it. He took a deep breath.

“Hey, Crutchie?” The other boy slung his backpack onto one shoulder and looked up at Finch.

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to go to see a movie with me on Friday? After my test?” Finch asked after a pause. Crutchie furrowed his brow in thought.

“Well, I have a date on Friday, but I think I can go Saturday!” he replied. Finch froze; he felt his heart sink to the ground.

“You…what? A date?” he choked out. Crutchie nodded, already on his way out of the café. He held the door open for Finch, but when he turned around, he saw the boy hadn’t moved from his spot.

“Finch? You ok?” Finch ignored the question.

“Who do you have a date with?”

“Davey…it’s like our third date…didn’t I tell you about it?” he explained, looking a little concerned. Finch mutely shook his head. He opened his mouth to say something, but he felt a lump rising in his throat that threatened to choke him. Instead, he snapped his jaw closed and took a shuddering breath.

“I…should go study more. I’ll see you at the newspaper meeting,” he said in a rush. Before Crutchie could even respond, Finch practically ran out of the café, not slowing down or looking back. Crutchie watched him leave with a confused frown. He locked the front door of the café, making a mental note to ask someone about Finch tomorrow morning when he’d had time to calm himself down.

When Finch got back to his dorm room, he slammed the door behind him and threw his backpack on the ground. Elmer, who had been sleeping peacefully, started awake.

“Wha…? Finch?” he mumbled. He glanced at the clock on his phone. “It’s like…12:30…what are you doing?” Finch just shook his head, sitting down at the edge of his bed. Elmer propped himself up on one arm. “Finch, what is it?”

“Crutchie is dating Davey.” Elmer’s face fell. He was one of the first people to know about Finch’s long-standing crush. Quickly, he pulled himself out of bed and sat next to Finch. He placed a comforting hand on his friend’s back, rubbing slow circles.

“Dude…I’m so sorry…are you going to be ok?” Finch just shrugged. Wordlessly, he leaned his head on Elmer’s shoulder.

“I really like him, Elmer. I don’t know what to do.” Elmer wrapped his arm around Finch’s shoulders.

“I know you do. Tell you what. Get some sleep, and tomorrow I’ll take you out to ice cream after your classes. Then we’ll come back here and watch whatever movie you want, even if it’s one I don’t like. That’ll give you a little distraction and give you some time to think. Sound good?” Finch gave a little nod.

“Yeah…I guess. Thanks, Elmer. You’re the best,” he said with a sigh.

“I know,” Elmer said jokingly. Finch couldn’t help but give a little half-smile at that. The two of them stayed next to each other for a few more minutes before Finch finally stood up and picked up his backpack to put it by his desk. Elmer walked back over to his own bed, flopping down face first. He was already asleep by the time Finch changed and pulled the covers back. He laid down in his bed and rolled over to the side. He didn’t sleep very much that night at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my final chapter of this. Thank you for reading!

Crutchie slammed his hand on the library desk where Finch currently sat, scribbling absently in his newspaper journal. Finch, startled, dropped his pen and looked up with a jolt.

“What the fu- oh. Crutchie. Uh, hi,” Finch said. Crutchie didn’t respond, he just stood up straight and put one hand on his hip.

“You’ve been avoiding me for the past week. What’s the deal?” Crutchie asked. Finch sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Can we not have this conversation right here, please?” he asked, his voice low. Crutchie dropped his arm. 

“Ok, fine, let’s talk somewhere else then.” He started making his way out of the main library study hall, counting on Finch to follow him. Sure enough, after a moment of hesitation, Finch stood up from his chair and quietly jogged after Crutchie. The two walked without speaking to the reference section of the library, where people almost never went. Crutchie led the way to the back, behind a shelf, before he turned to face Finch. “Now, can you talk?” 

“Crutchie…” Finch started. He really wanted to tell Crutchie the reason he’d been avoiding him was because the news of Crutchie’s relationship still hurt, and he was trying to give himself some space. But the words were failing him. Crutchie sighed.

“I just want to know if I did something wrong,” he finally said, his voice barely above a whisper. Finch furrowed his brow. “I miss you, Finch. You’re my best friend, and if you’re avoiding me because of something I did, I want to fix it. This hurts,” he explained. Finch scrubbed at his face with both hands. 

“I’m sorry, Crutchie. I really am. I don’t mean to hurt you…” Finch trailed off. Crutchie reached out and placed his hand on Finch’s arm, rubbing small circles with his thumb. When Finch dropped his hand, Crutchie gave him a small, encouraging smile. Finch sighed, but he steeled his nerves. “You want to know why I’ve been avoiding you since that night you helped me study in Jack’s café?” Before Crutchie had a chance to even respond, Finch placed his hand on Crutchie’s cheek and pulled him in for a tender kiss. He broke away and took a step back after only a second. “I’m sorry.” For a moment, Crutchie was too shocked to move. He stayed frozen in his spot, staring at Finch with wide eyes. 

“Oh,” he breathed. Finch shrugged, unable to meet his friend’s eyes. 

“Yeah. I’ve liked you since I can remember,” Finch explained. Then the words began to pour out of him, like that kiss had broken down the will he’d stored up to keep his secret. “At first it was just a crush, and I thought I would get over it, but as I got to know you I kept falling and falling, but I didn’t want to ruin our friendship, so I didn’t say anything. I was trying to ask you out when you told me you were dating someone else, and…god, that hurt more than I thought it would. I’m sorry, but I was just trying to give myself some space.” Crutchie remained still and quiet during Finch’s entire speech. When Finch was done silence hung between them. 

“I…I had no idea. Finch, I’m…I can’t even begin to apologize,” he said weakly. Finch gave a short, bitter laugh, shaking his head.

“If anyone needs to apologize, it’s me. I shouldn’t have kissed you and I shouldn’t have told you all that. But now you know,” he finished helplessly, giving another little shrug.

“It’s alright…I’m not…I’m not mad or anything.” Crutchie took a step closer to Finch, tilting his friend’s chin up with one hand to look him in the eye. “Thank you for telling me,” he murmured. The corner of Finch’s lip twitched up in almost a smile. Crutchie gave a faint smile back. He stood on his tip toes and gave Finch a lingering kiss on the cheek. “I’m really touched. And I still want to be your friend, if you want, that is.” Finch almost laughed.  
“Of course I still want to be your friend. I don’t want to lose you.” Crutchie gave a real smile at that. “I just…might need a little time sometimes. Is that ok?” Crutchie nodded.

“Whatever you need.” Finch’s eyes flicked over his friend’s face, but finally he gave a small smile. 

“Thanks.” The two stood in silence, just looking into each other’s eyes, when Finch cleared his throat. “I’m gonna, um, go back to my homework now,” he said. Crutchie just nodded. With an awkward little wave, Finch turned on his heel and ducked out from behind the shelf. As soon as he left, Crutchie sighed heavily and covered his face with both hands. 

“God,” he mumbled to himself. “I can’t believe I didn’t know.”


End file.
